Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -\dfrac{1}{8} = -0.125$ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.125 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.125 = -0.125 $